Arcadian
Arcadians, mislabeled as "Angel", is a generalized classification of dimensional aliens, hailing from the Ethereal Dimension Arcadia, labeled as 'Heaven' by mankind. The classification is split into many Families, Genus, and Species. They are split apart by prominent features, notably extremely fast mutation rates, often to quickly adapt to any biome or similar species within a few generations. Related to Nepherians (Demons). Appearance An Arcadian's appearance can vary to great lengths, given their unusual adaptability and physical capabilities. They will often evolve alongside species from other dimensions and planets, and can appear to be nearly identical. Arcadians will often have extra physical features depending on their species, parents, and external influences through evolution. Examples include horns, wings, scales, eyes, extra limbs, etc. Anatomy ''' As stated above, an Arcadian's anatomy can vary greatly, and will often evolve to copy and be compatible for reproduction with other species near to its own. '''Body Arcadian bodies tend to stay closer to the muscular side, with naturally high and flexible metabolism rates. Extra features vary through families and species, and are often composed of additional bone, flesh, muscle, and circulatory systems to support changes. Brain Arcadian brains will, as before, develop similarly to native species. These brains are immensely complex, and are very powerful tools. They allow for the complete control over ones own body, as well as potential telekinetic control over the user's enviorments. They can also allow for the opening of unstable rifts, and the control of ethereal energy. However, the brain is a precious and fragile organ, and can cause many negative heath effects should damage occur. Abilities Abilities can vary in form and strength over different species, but most species will share the same general abilities. Ethereal Manipulation Ethereal manipulation refers to the bending of Ethereal energy, the basis of dimensions, into a physical form, or using transport devices such as rifts. It is an innate ability hardwired into most notable species of Arcadian and Demonkind. Most Arcadians will have to ability to bend Ethereal energy into a form known as Spectral Fabric, and some will be able to create unstable or stable rifts at will. Spectral Fabric can come in a variety of forms, including sparks, crystals, light, ribbons, and discs. These forms can be combined to create simple items, such as swords, shields, etc. If the subject has higher control over Spectral Fabric, they can create more complex items, and control them with more efficiency. Ethereal Senses Arcadians have an innate extra sense based around Ethereal energy. It can sense separate kinds of Ethereal energy, creatures, and hot spots. This also comes in handy when navigating rifts, similar to an innate compass. Archetypes (For easier classification and character creation, these archetypes have been put in place, and are not final) Spectral This arch refers to Arcadians with great control over Spectral Fabric, as well as dimensional rifts. They often will not have great mutations or additions, and will appear more akin to native species. Extrasensory This arch refers to Arcadians that have psychic abilities, capable of interacting and moving objects in their close environment. These often cannot bend traditional Spectral Fabric. They are also much more sensitive to Ethereal energy, capable of identifying specific creatures from far away. Due to the more direct methods of controlling their powers these Arcadians will often develop early, the first signs of powers sometimes forming as early as 5 years old. Elemental The most recent mutation of Archetypes, these special Arcadians cannot bend spectral fabric on its own. Instead, they have control over a particular element or other power, similar to a sage. These often occur more in offspring, and may have come to be from Sage/Arcadian offspring. The particular element is controlled in a similar way to spectral fabric. Lifespan An Arcadian's lifespan can vary between species, environment, and Archetype, but the average lifespan can vary anywhere between 80 to 400 years. They have decelerated aging, meaning that they will often appear younger than their actual age, and stay in good health for extended time. In most Archetypes, Ethereal abilities will begin to form after puberty, and will sometimes require contact with several kinds of Ethereal energy to activate. (Shadow, Spectral Fabric, Glitch, etc) If an Arcadian has extra features, they may not grow in until puberty or adulthood, depending on species and features. (They may show signs of early development however) Culture Arcadians live in two separate cultures, homefront and outsiders. The homefront culture is significantly more advanced, living in technological and architectural paradises. These large cities are generally found within the lush, forested mountains found within their home planet. However, this culture is generally strict and authoritative, with a deep sense of law. Outsider culture generally consists of dissenters or sleeper agents, exposed more to other species' culture. These outsiders will generally develop with different morals and ideas from those within their home dimension, depending on how connected they are with their home. Both sides of this culture can have divided ideals, ranging from those who seek to conserve a seclusive and highly empowered society based on authority, to radicals who seek to interact and embrace the culture of other species. Technology ''' The state of Arcadianic technology is centuries ahead of human technology, with massive advancements to accommodate both ethereal and physical dimensions. It is very modern, often using a pure form of uncompressed energy to run. Ancient Arcadian technology is rare, powerful, and scarcely spread across the physical dimensions, left over and often vandalized from the era where ethereal beings freely walked in the physical dimensions. Examples of such technology include artifacts, geothermal energy generators, beacons, and ancient ruins. '''Factions SDP ''' The Seventh District Police is a small organization of outsider Arcadians, created shortly after the Zalgo crises. The main purpose of this group is to prevent more disastrous events from happening in the physical dimensions due to ethereal influence. They are composed of trained agents, and specialize in recon and containment. '''ATES The Arcadian Tactical Engagement Squad, more commonly known as ATES, is a military grade police faction based in the Arcadian homefront. They are rarely called into action in the physical dimensions, and are reserved for only grave situations, or for matters of security much higher than the SDP can handle. They are composed of highly trained soldiers of various species, and can strike with power and efficiency. This faction has existed for quite a long while, under the founder's family name: Athes. Classification As there are many species of Arcadian, they are classified with Scientific Names (In Latin), with a Notation. These do not always use genus as a first name, and the notation is tagged onto the end. For Example, Patricia, a human-like Avian Arcadian with crimson wings would be generally classified as an Aves Sapien (Arcadianus) * However, if we were to be more specific, her exact species is Cardinalidae Sapien (Arcadianus) (This is a chance to get creative with naming Species under the Arcadian or Demon classification, without needing to be named after a genus) Trivia * Angel's and demons have been referenced since the beginning of RP, but the first angel is unknown. * While dubbed "Heaven" by mankind, the Angel's home dimension is known as Arcadia. ** They are not truly native to this dimension. Category:Species Category:Sentient Species